Tarnished Emeralds
by sporomogoose
Summary: Set during the summer of Fourth year and post- avengers Dumbledore and the order of the phoenix have found a way to find there lost Girl-who-lived unaware of what they will find. Femaleharry and loki romance.
1. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

He had lost and he still couldn't understand how, he lost to a group of mortals he really should have listened to the advice of his wife but he was to stubborn and now look where he was In pain and surrounded by the very same mortals the managed to defeat him who just about ready to give him a another round of pain, oh why didn't he listen to his wife.

"I think I'll have that drink now" he said trying to get one last jab at them.

"Get up reindeer games" oh yes the annoying man of iron.

But to avoid any more conflict he did as he was told and got up slowly making sure to mask the pain from his left leg and right shoulder as he made his was to his feet once he did he was grabbed roughly by his oaf of a brother and led out of the building into a awaiting air craft where they chained him up and put a muzzle on him where they got them he had no clue but it was very uncomfortable to wear.

"Sir we got Loki and are now heading to your location now".

"Very good captain don't let out of your sight and make sure he does not escape again."

"Yes sir Rogers out" said the captain ever the good soldier.

For the rest of the flight everyone was quite not in the mood to talk and too tired to do much of anything else once they got back to the back to the shield base guards collected Loki much like the last time and took him to another cell much like the one he was in before where his just sat thinking about his next move or what would happen to him back in Asgard but the one thought that kept popping up was how much he missed his wife she would most probably be angry with him but he could live with it as long as he was with her.

**~back with the Avengers~**

They were sat down around a table discussing what to do next with Loki and watching him on the screen of his just sitting in his cell looking off into space witch they all thought was a weird look to be on the gods face.

"I will take him back to Asgard to face Asgardian justice" said Thor in his thundering voice.

"Can you guarantee he will be punished for his actions Thor" came the strong reply from Nick Fury.

"Yes that I can promise he will be punished most severely for crimes against Midguard".

The discussion continued for another twenty minutes before anyone noticed that there something unusual going on in Loki's cell when someone did notice it was Tony but his reaction to what he saw got the others attention as well.

"Holly shit what the hell is that" he exclaimed effectively getting the attention of all those in the room at the time.

"What is that" asked the mild voice of Doctor Banner.

"My friends it seems to be a portal we must be quick my brother could try and escape" said Thor quickly getting up and grabbing his hammer the others following not far behind.

**~with Loki~**

Loki's eyes shot open from the sudden familiar feeling of magic in the air he looked around the cell but could see nothing that would confirm his suspicions that there was someone else there but then he saw a portal forming it was small at first but then it started to grow it was a murky blue in colour with the centre being a solid black he then heard a familiar musical voice that he has longed to hear since arriving on Midguard.

"_Oh Loki what am I going to do with you" asked the voice in exasperation._

Before he could answer the doors to the room his cell was in opened and many guards and the Avengers barged in telling him not to move witch he didn't he was more interested in the voice he was talking to.

"well you love me so I guess kissing me could be one option" he said expecting at least a small slap but he was happily surprised when he felt cold lips on his when he looked up to see the imposing figure of his wife though she was about the same height as him she still looked fearsome murky blue dress, horned helmet, black gloves and shoeless feet, yes this was his wife the fearsome ruler of Hell, that along with her pale skin and dark hair and her a true force to reckon with but he loved her dearly.

"_You truly love to push your luck my trickster but that is one the things I love most about you now I have come to take you with me to my home where we shall talk" _She said in her melodic voice.

"Hold it right there you can't take him" came the voice of Barton that seemed to snap everyone else out of there daydream from hearing his wife's voice.

"Who are and what business do you have with my brother" came the brutish voice of the oaf.

"_The only business a wife could have when she has not seen her husband in a year" _it seemed his wife had that ability to render a room completely silent.

"My brother is not married if he was me and our mother and father would have known" he said with confidence that she was lying to him.

"_That just shows how blind you and the rest of the Asgardians truly are if you could not see something right in front of your own eye Asgardian" _said his wife in an imposing voice her beautiful emerald green eyes glowing viciously.

The avengers and SHEILD agents were at a loss on what to do the woman in front of them can obviously do magic but she was also holding there prisoner in what seemed like an iron grip and did not seem ready to let go of him any time soon.

"_As I though nothing to say you and the rest of Asgard have caused too much harm to my family and I will no longer stand for it your people shall reap what you have sewn"_ with that said she flung her arms around Loki's neck and moved them both into the portal that then vanished in a wisp of murky blue smoke

"Well damn" tony summed it up perfectly for them.


	2. Past revealed

_Six year old Flora Potter sat in the garden of her only living relatives the Dursley's she was sitting before her aunt petunia's garden weeding the roses and just trying to keep out of the way of her relatives._

_Her peace was however destroyed when her cousin Dudley came blundering into the garden his small tuft of blond hair slick back on his head and his clothing barely fitting him as he waddled over to her._

"_What you doing freak?" he barked at her._

"_Weeding aunt petunia's garden" she replied even though it was obvious what she was doing._

_Flora continued to weed the garden unaware of the evil smile on Dudley's face as he picked up a rock and hurled it at her head knocking her to the ground in pain before she got up with tears in her eyes. _

_Something in Flora snapped as she saw he cousin laughing at her pain she picked up a trowel and ran at Dudley who saw her running to him and began screaming she had only managed to cut his shoulder before a large hand grabbed her by the neck._

"_What the hell do you think you were doing freak" uncle Vernon hissed at her his face going dark purple in anger._

_Before she could even open her mouth she was punched in the mouth by a large beefy fist before she could feel herself be dragged across the garden to the small shed and chucked inside with her uncle._

"_You attack Dudley when we house and feed you" he roared at her with each word he slapped her with a piece of wood._

_Flora didn't know how long she had been in the shed with her uncle but it was enough for him to use various garden tools to cause her pain she could feel sticky blood run from cuts and scrapes on her body but she was numb to the pain._

"_Good riddance you little freak" she vaguely herd her uncle growl before the shed open the close harshly._

_She lied there in pool of her own blood and knew even at such a young age that this was it her uncle had finally done what he had planned for many years she felt energy slowly fade and felt colder each second._

* * *

_Flora closed her eyes for what she knew was the first time and hopped to see her parents again but she felt strong arms encase her and the air swirl around her before falling unconscious. When she woke she could see was in a huge ornate bed of black and silver looking around the room she was in looked like that of a cave and the air felt warm but not boiling._

"_I seed you are awake young one" she looked up at the masculine voice next to her._

_The man looking at her was handsome with long light brown hair and greens eyes that held age and wisdom he was wearing a simple black tunic top and pants the only jewellery he had on was a silver necklace and ring with a matching wolf head on each._

"_My name is Adolfus" he told her smiling gently but noticed that she flinched when he spoke._

"_Flora" she whispered "But I wish my name was different"._

"_Well then why not pick another?" he asked her._

"_I can't think of any"._

"_Hmmm how about… Eldrid it means fiery spirit and from what I saw you definitely have that" Adolfus said._

_Flora could only stare at this man she had never met who had obviously saved her and had let her sleep in this big bed and now he had helped give her a new name and was the first person to ever show her kindness._

"_Thank you" _

"_Think nothing of it young one" he smiled then gently stroked her hair like the way her aunt did with Dudley "Listen sweet Eldrid I have been watching over you for a long while and wish to raise you here with me"._

"_Where are we exactly?"_

"_We are in the realm known as Helheim I am the ruler of Helheim and if you allow me the honour of adopting you would make you the princess of Helheim"._

"_You want to adopt me?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_Yes young Eldrid" he said and smiled brightly when she nodded her head shyly "Then let us prepare for the adoption ritual" he said lifting her into his strong arms and kissing her head causing her to smile and giggle._

* * *

_Many years later_

_Young Princess Eldrid ran along the edge of a lake in Asgard she had snuck here while her Father was away on a trip she felt lonely even with her wolf Bera to keep her company so she decided to use some or magical knowledge and visit Asgard so that was why she was her at this lake playing with Bera in the cool waters._

_She was so caught up in her fun that she did not see a small boy sit by the lake and watch her splashing but Bera didn't causing her to growl at the intruder causing Eldrid to look at the young boy watching her._

_He had midnight black hair that reached his chin and bright green eyes but watch caught her off guard was the scratches and bruises on his face and arms a contrast to his pail skin. His clothing was another matter he wore and green and black tunic top and black shorts his shoes were beside him._

"_May I help you?" she asked bluntly but not unkindly causing him to smile._

"_No I was just curious of where I sensed strong magic coming from and I guess I found it" the strange boy said causing her to blush._

"_My name is Eldrid" she said putting a hand on her hip as she said her name with some pride._

"_I am Loki it is nice to meet you beautiful Eldrid" he said with a cheeky grin causing her to blush harder._

"_You said you could sense my magic do you study it as well" she asked walking over to him._

"_Well um yes" he said getting shy._

"_That's great would like to practice with me?" she said grabbing his hands and holding them smiling as a small blush tinged his cheeks._

_Loki could only nod at the girl in front of him as she began to laugh happily and dragged him to his feet and over to the lake she had back length ink hair and green blue eyes that sparkled his eyes travelled over her milky skin there was no blemish to be seen._

_She was wore a beautiful plain sleeves dress that went down just above her ankles and matched her eyes and embroidered with silver flowers on the hem with a set of silver wrist and ankles bracelets and choker Loki thought she was beautiful._

_They laughed and splashed each other with water for hours before sitting by a tree near the lake and showed each other what they already learned but it slowly got dark and they bid each other fare but promised to meet again the next day._

* * *

_Over the Years Eldrid and Loki grew up learning all they could about sorcery and slowly fell in love until the day came for Eldrid to take the throne as her father knew she was ready to rule of their realm and so Loki was invited to her coronation._

"_Am I truly ready for the throne?" Eldrid sighed resting her head on her arms on the balcony overlooking her future kingdom but smiled when hands slid over her shoulders._

"_You do know it is the first sine of insanity to talk to yourself" a silky voice said into her ear._

"_Then it is a good thing I have never truly been sane" she said turning to look at Loki he wore cloths fitting for her coronation a black and green leather tunic shirt with leather trousers and heavy boots encasing his legs as well as gloves his gold armour shined in the light._

"_And even if you were I would still love the way I do now" he said wrapping his arm around her waist and lips locking on hers._

_Eldrid wore a dress similar to the one she wore the day they met only it went to the floor and flowed out as well intricate silver necklace connected with small sapphires and silver bands on her wrist and forearms over her deep blue gloves her hair had grown over the years and reached just above her feet._

"_You flatter me my prince" she said as he smiled at her and she could see that spark of mischief in his eyes._

"_Well I am soon to marry the most beautiful jewel in all the realms and I just think she would like to be reminded how much I love her" he told her._

_That caused Eldrid to grin she still could not believe how her life had changed when she almost died on Midgurd and came in Adolfus's care she knew if she was still a Midguardian she would be the age of thirteen and she would never had met Loki the love of her life._

"_Your highness we are ready for you" a guard said to Eldrid as she nodded._

"_Well this is it" she said taking a deep breath and grabbing Loki's hand as they walked to the main hall._

_The hall was full with subjects waiting for her coronation they watched silently as she and Loki walked up to where her Father say on mighty throne and huge wolf by his side he stood up as they approached._

"_Today marks the end of my reign of Helheim and marks the start of my daughters she is wise and strong and will rule Helheim with the might as that of myself and that of the rulers of the past she will do us proud" Adolfus said to those in attendance as they cheered._

_Eldrid let go of Loki's arm to walk up the steps of the throne and kneeling before her father who picked up small crystal ball from a cushion beside the throne it glowed a silver light as Adolfus placed it above Eldrid's head the light shined before a small silver band wrap neatly round her head a small crystal that was the colour of her eyes hung from it._

"_I give to you the new ruler of Helheim Queen Eldrid" Adolfus said as he placed the crystal ball back on the cushion "Now we shall begin the ceremony"._

_After saying that the subjects started whispering unaware of what the late King was talking about but they started to guess when the youngest Prince of Asgard walked towards Eldrid they held hands as Adolfus held a small white cloth and wrapped their hands._

"_We witness the union of the Prince Loki of Asgard to Queen Eldrid of Helheim may they rule together and bless the lands" he said as magic rose from the cloth wrapping with each other a mix of blue and green lit the room as every watched mesmerized._

* * *

_From then of Loki became a secret king of Helheim but things did not remain happy from then on as when Eldrid gave birth to three children and Loki presented them to his father they were scorned and banished from Asgard to Helheim unaware of that being the place their mother ruled._

_They had two sons and a daughter named Fenrir, Jormungandr, and Hella each having a uniqueness to them such as Fenrir changing into a wolf or Jormungandr changing into a serpent but Hella herself was unique people said she was half alive and half dead but she was not she could change her appearance to that of the dead and the living._

_Eldrid and Loki did not care what the rest of the realms though of their children they were loved by those of Helheim and not just because they were Princes and Princesses they were loved for they kindness Adolfus loved his grandchildren dearly._

_Word got to Helheim about the King of Helheim falling from the Rainbow Bridge and mourned for weeks the Queen did not leave her room for many days before going back to her duty's hoping that her Husband would return to her somehow and was overjoyed once word reached her of Loki being in Midgaurd._

"_Well my children I shall go and that wayward father of yours" Eldrid said to her children who were playing with her Wold Berra getting up from her from she used her magic to change from her armour to her dress and placed her helmet upon her head and created a portal to Midgaurd "You have been very bad my husband" she whispered to herself. _


End file.
